Roses & Demons
by Jonny of blades
Summary: Hinata just turned 17, and her father tell that she shall marry Gaara the sand villages kazekage. To hinata this is a death sentance, to be married to the person who killed sasuke.. rated M for later content.
1. Takeing away the thorns

*~*~*~first lil bit, i have about 9 0r 10 pages i need to re-write and make sense of, i wanted to post : their will be errors in the story, im tying too weed through them all, the editor messed with what i orignally fixx it.

let me know what you think(flamers can suck my-)

Beautiful notes hung in the air with the chatter of people that filled the fall garden, a small lake held the reflection of the dim candles that danced across the surface, 17 of them for hinata's spent the last few hours doing as her father requested by greeting the of them.  
'anymore of this i think i might kill someone'

Hinata smiled brightly " Hello, thanks for coming"

she was greeted by that same "yes dear, your welcome" or "happy birthday" or her newest favorite "17 eh? how about you and me celebrate later"? .hell no.

her father was making his way through the crowd towards her.'hn. its sad, these are more of his friends then mine'

her father approached her and hugged her lightly, more of a way you hug someone you don't want to touch.  
"my precious daughter, i have a special surprise for you, we will have much to celebrate" he chucked, she gave him a puzzled look

"if i may ask, what about father?"  
"you will find out in a moment, i wish to make the announcement to our guests, you will accompany me."  
"yes father"  
"that's my girl, lets go"

he lead the way through the crowd again, towards a makeshift stage tapped on the mic drawing attention to the drunken guests.  
"hello our my guests, thank you for being her for my hinatas 17th birthday!" the people now were crowing around the stage, and clapping gracefully with a few drunkin "woots"

"i have a big announcement, my Daughter hinata is to be wed!"

complete shock washed over hianta,anger quickly following she knew better then to cross her father or to speak out, she just lowered her head.

"she will be wed in two weeks to Gaara of the sand"

every cheer, every person clapping stopped leaving the yard completely silent, hinata could not believe her ears, her own father was giving her over to a murder. ."B-But Father why?" she stood strong, if he was marrying her off to a monster then she didn't have much too loose."Because, he is a strong leader and he knows how to take care of his village. a aliance with his village and ours is greatly needed" he looked angerly upon her

"HE IS A MONSTER! he killed sasuke-"  
"ENOUGH!"he said cutting her off

" i will hear no more on this subject! you will be leaving for the sand village tomorrow, as for the wedding... you will be wed in 2 weeks."he was fuming now, people we staring at their seen.' great...this is just great' hinata blinked back tears and gave her usual answer

"yes father" 'damn you too hell'.

ohhhhhh the suspence. heehee

46 veiws and only one review, very more and ill update not the story gets it :) -enter evil laughter-


	2. Blind Rose

a land with clouds floated across the ground, so thick you couldn't see through them.a deep purple sky the seemed to flow reflected off a sliver lake all i could do is stand there, no knowing where i was,all of a sudden everything seemed to blink, that deep purple sky turned pitch black, and those wonderful clouds turned blood red, making me gasp for ai-

"hinata! wake up!" a voice pulled me out of my dreams "Lady hinata! narutos in big trouble! you must hurry!, i heard naruto challenged gaara on your behalf!" it was my maid sakuri."what did you say?" i managed a groan, mornings are not for me.

"naruto challenged gaara!" those words sunk in and i felt sick"WHY! i scrammbled out of bed so fast, it made my head spin.

"oh my, hinata he challenged him, naruto did!.he said it wasn't fair to you" sakuri panicked

"naruto, you fool!" ' _im going to kill him, if gaara does not kill him first!'_

"leave please i must get dressed" sakuri gave me a worried look and left. i found my black ninja gear, saukra bought it for me as a gift before she died so i would wear it no matter how not my style it is; chained pants fit loose but perfect and so did my usual tank-top and fishnet shirt.a weird jacket that went down to my ankles and covered part of my neck and mouth with its high collar was a bit different but it matched it all.._'thanks saukra'_ . i quietly slid open my bedroom window and made a jump for a tree and was off.

I watched my back and the ground below as i bounced off the tree branches, seeing the arena ahead, i pushed my self a little faster 'naruto your an idiot, i hope your ok' the thought repeated in my head 1000 times over. i ran into the arena, making my way through a hundred people trying to get through to the ledge, only to find naruto with blood flowing from his mouth, trapped in a giant fist of sand. 'naruto...'

"NARUTO!!!!!!!" i screamed, rage clouded my mind, i jumped down from the ledge, earning gasps and a few crys from the growd, without second thought i ran at gaara, quickly dodging his sand walls trying to stop me. with my hands together and my eyes on him, i did my special 7 hand signs "THOUSAND DEATHS JUTSU". the ground behind me gave a low roar, 1000 kunai evolved from the ground flying over my head and rained upon gaara, like a tsunami of sand trying to get back into the ground through a pin hole.

for a moment a could not see through the dust of sand, but i soon saw gaara, kneeling behind a sand wall, naruto layed askewed 7 feet away from him. his wall fell to show that gaara was hit, by 3 of the sand kunai.'3 out of 1000?!?!' my eyes met gaaras as i walked over to naruto, kneeling beside him."naruto?"he stirred faintly "he is still alive'

"hurry!" i ordered the medic ninja, who i helped lift him onto the gurney," im so sorry naruto" i said to him as they carried him away, another friend that has been been carried away lifelessly by the hands of Gaara. i turned to meet his eyes once more, fisting my hands at my sides,"DAMN YOU!!!!You had no right! HE-DID- NOTHING" i took a few quick steps toward him, and the sand at his feet hovered a little, almost sensing my hostility.

the arena had been dead silent, all eyes trained on me and garra. it was gaara who spoke first"I had no right?" he stared at me a moment more then left, but not before the ref could declare him winner for my interferance. it was soo worth it. the crowd cheered for him, some for me. then slowly began to leave, only an sand ninja strode towards me and didn't look happy.

"lady hinata? i have been sent to get you, your father has had your things sent to my-our village" wait what? why would he father do that, he didnt even know i was her-...shit"did he say why?" he dug around in his vest for a moment and produced a letter " he told me to give you this,i took it and turned around to read it :

_Hinata,_

_i have had it, you disobeyed me and made me and yourself and our clan shamed! you have always been the weakest ninja and a weak person in general, but i never thought you would go as far as to attacking your future husband; you are no longer welcome in my home_.

i felt tears stinging my eyes and my heart sink into my stomach "lady hinata are you OK?'' i turned and gave my strongest smile and voice "yes im fine" he looked unconvinced "then lets go" he turned and expected to follow, then again i don't have a choice anymore. i blinked back the tears and followed.'as always'

So, even know you didn't review, i decided to be nice and give you a chapter. hey im a nice guy. so in the next few chapters you will find out who gaara killed other then sasuke...thaats right their is more! ohh you will love it. its very ironic. and maybe some lemons..defiantly lemons.

review and i will write more :)


End file.
